The War
by ShadowOFamn
Summary: How will the war chage when the bhaalspawn and his siter get involed.


disclaimer: Dragon Age or Balder's Gate, Bio-ware and interplay Atari owns Balder's gate, EA and Bio-ware owns Dragon Age, J

The War

Chapter one

The Nine Hells

Imoen was in the most dangerous battle of her life, unholy demon surrounded her, her friends. Her brother was fighting like a mad man to keep them at bay, as were the others. They had chased the mage Irenicus to hell its self and she would be damned if he got away from them this time. They needed to kill him in order to get her brothers soul back. However they did not expect a demon army protecting the mage.

That army would not stop them form getting to the mage, they had all come to far. As the battle raged more and more demons were felled by her companions blades and magics, soon the battle started to turn in there favor, leaving only Irenicus left.

The mage looked at them with cold dead eye's "I have taken all your power and yet sill you come. HOW DARE you still stand in my way, you who are but an ant to be crushed under my boot. I have the powers of a God and sill you come, it defies all logic, you should not be able to stand before me ..." Irenicus never saw the arrow until it was too late. Imoen had taken Careful aim while the mage was ranting at her brother, she held her breath and let lose, the arrow was in Irenicus throat, then there was a brilliant flash of white

Starkhaven:

Knight Commander Vladamir escorted the young Apprentice down the hall towards the Harrowing chamber, it was not the first or last Harrowing that he would oversee. He look at the young mage with pity , he hoped the young man would pass, the memory of the last failed test still fresh in his mind. unlike in other Circle's he was the only Templar's to oversee the Harrowing, He felt he owed the young ones that much, after all they had little choice in the mater.

First Enchanter Richards was already in the harrowing chamber, setting up the test. this was the first harrowing he had to oversee. having risen to the rank of First Enchanter just a few months ago. He was determined that his first was to be a success. he would not fail this young man.

"Apprentice O'Connor, I trust that the Knight Commander has explained what is to happen, yes?" Richards asked as the Knight Commander and boy entered the room.

The Apprentice was about to answer when all hell broke lose. the Lryium in the center of the room started to glow and rise in mid air. with in seconds the Lryium exploded in a bright flash, leaving a portal the middle of the air and a dull roar like the sound of fire.

"O'Connor get out of here, run and get the rest of the Templar's, NOW BOY!" the Knight Commander shouted, he then turned to the First Enchanter, "Can you close it?"

"I have never seen anything like this before, The vial is not turn and I have no idea were that portal leads. Lryium dose not just explode like that!" Richards shouted back frantically.

The boy was fast getting aid and soon the Templar's started to fill the room. The portal flashed a brilliant white blinding every one. With sword and Shields drawn they were prepared for the worst. only it was not a demon or abomination that came though, rather a young women with pink hair was sent flying across the room and into the first enchanter. with that the portal closed.

Sundermount.

Keeper Marethari was preforming an elven rite for the dead, her clan has recently lost a young hunter in their bid to escapee the blight. she looked up suddenly sensing something was not right. suddenly the runes that were made for the rite started to glow and rise in the air. The portal opened and a elven women was sent flying though, crashing into the keeper. Jaheira untangled herself from the women she had crashed into. looking around she was startled to find that nothing was familiar, and that she was surrounded by elves with bows drawn. gripping her staff she prepared for yet another battle. Keeper Marethari shouted "Stand down all of you, there is no need for violence." reluctantly the elves and Jaheira lowered there weapons.

"Would someone tell me were i am, and how to get to Amn form here" Jaheira asked

"We are atop Sundermount in the Free Marches child, I have a feeling that you are farther away from you home then you think, I have never heard of Amn, and i know most places in this world." the Keeper replied.

Denerim

The Alienage

The battle rage all around Lyna and her companions, the darkspawn were trying to brake there way through the gates. there blood had turned the sand and dirt in streets into knee deep mud. Oghren, Alistair and Sten held the front meeting the darkspawn head on. there swords and axes a bluer of motion and death. more and more fell to there blades.

Lyna, Leliana and Morrigan were holding the rear with ranged weapons. Leliana bow arm blurred as she shot arrow after arrow, felling dozen of the beast. Morrigan let lose the full power of her magic calling down fire and lighting, the smell of burnt flesh and ozone filled the air. Lyna's twin daggers finished off all that made it though there line. she was here there and everywhere. "By the tits of my ancestors what the hell was that" Oghren yelled when a bright light flared form behind the enemy lines. "Focus on the battle you fool dwarf" Lyna yelled back.

From behind the darkspawn ranks a war cry was shouted. "GO FOR THE EYE'S BOO GO FOR THE EYE'S." Alistair was the first to spot them, what he saw was an elf and the largest human he had ever seen, if it wasn't for the lack of horns he would have thought that the man was qunari. Alistair looked to his to comrades. "press the line boys, and we'll meet them in the middle" he shouted. hours later the battle has died down. hundreds of darkspawn and few Oreg's lay dead. Lyna took the brief respite to examine the two newcomers. the human was huge and was clad in full plate mail. he would have been terrifying if it were not for the gentle expression on his face, the elf was not so friendly looking.

"Well met strangers, what brings you to this darkspawn filled city of mine." Alistair said in way of greeting. both Morrigan and Lyna looked at him in annoyance. "And just how is this your city good sir, and what in the nine hells is a darkspawn" the elf answered.

Lyna chose to answer for Alistair "It his city because he is the king, as for the darkspawn that can wait until the arch demon is dead, now is not the time for a history lesson You both seem capable and i could use your help, but I don't have time to explained, will you help"

Celdor looked to Minsc, he already knew what his friend would say, "we will aid you lass, but i expect an explanation after this shite is done, I'm Celdor this is Minsc for now our swords are yours."


End file.
